Compounds of silicon, including silicon carbide, have been disclosed in the art as having some utility as fillers or pigments in coating compositions (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,109 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,673). In all such cases, the ultimate sought for compositions were multicomponent mixtures containing various fillers, pigments, extenders, film formers, driers, etc. to be used as surface coatings for such conventional purposes as decorative effect of surface protection in normal use. Silicon carbide has also been disclosed as an ingredient in ablative compositions (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,904). The use of various materials as suspension agents in conventional coating compositions is also disclosed in the art. Such suspension agents include hydrogenated castor oil, aluminum distearate and emulsifiable polyethylene waxes (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,488 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,323).